Sandwich
Sandwich & Tofu is a survival and conservation minigame encountered in Survivor Climax. The amin protaganists are Barry Burton and Tofu, hence the humerous title. The mini game could be considered a game in its own right. The aim of the game is to kill an increasingly difficult wave of enemies. The Item Box is used to hold your rewards and is found in the main hall, there are two in multiplayer No of Players: 2 The camera angle is either the over shoulder or the fixed. The Arklay Mansion Rounds 1 Enemy: Zombies x4 Reward: Handgun Bullets x10 = Barry/ Self Defense Knife = Tofu 2''' Enemy: Zombies x5, Crows x9 Reward: Handgun Bullets x10, Green Herb = Barry/ Green Herb = Tofu '''3 Enemy: Cerberus, Zombies Reward: Shotgun, Handgun Bullets x15 = Barry/ Handgun = Tofu 4''' Enemy: Web Spinner x3, Skinless Zombies x11 Reward: Handgun Bullets x5, Blue Herb = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x5, Red Herb = Tofu '''5 Enemy: Yawn Reward: Handgun Bullets x10, Green Herb = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x5, Blue Herb = Tofu 6 Enemy: Sleeper Zombie x2, Skinless Zombie x5, Cerberus x2 Reward: Handgun Bullets x20 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x10 = Tofu 7 Enemy: Chimera x4, Cerberus x3 Reward: Shotgun Shells x14, Mixed Herb (G+B+R) = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x20 F.Aid Spray = Tofu 8 Enemy: Hunter x6, Chimera x2 Reward: Shotgun Shells x5, Handgun Bullets x5 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x5 = Tofu 9 Enemy: Crimson Head x3, Hunter x3 Reward: Shotgun Shells x7 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x10 = Tofu 10 Enemy: T-002 Reward: Magnum, Magnum Rounds x6 = Barry/ Shotgun, Shotgun Shells x14 = Tofu/ Courtyard, Guardhouse open = Both 11 Enemy: Evolved Licker x3, Hyper Zombie x2 Reward: Shotgun Shells x7, Green Herb x3 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x15 = Tofu 12 Enemy: Hyper Zombie x4, Hunter x2 Reward: Shotgun Shells x7, Green Herb = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x25, F.Aid Spray = Tofu 13 Enemy: Black Tiger, Chimera x2, Web Spinner x3, Zombie x2 Reward: Magnum Rounds x3, G+R Herb = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x7, Incendiary Grenade 14 Enemy: Black Tiger x3 Reward: Shotgun Shells x14, Green Herb, Blue Herb = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x15, Blue Herb = Tofu/ Lab & Underground open = Both 15 Enemy: T-103 Reward: Handgun Bullets x10 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x5 = Tofu 16 Enemy: T-103 x2, Hyper Zombie x2 Reward: Magnum Rounds x6, Shotgun Shells x7, Handgun Bullets x5 = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x7, Green Herb = Tofu 17 Enemy: Drain Deimos x3, Mimicry Marcus, Evolved Licker x2 Reward: Handgun Bullets x10, Red Herb = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x7 = Tofu 18 Enemy: Plant 43 x4, Hyper Zombie x6 Reward: Handgun Bullets x15, Green Herb = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x5, Green Herb = Tofu 19 Enemy: Drain Deimos x7, T-001 Reward: Magnum Rounds x6 = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x7 = Tofu/ Aqua Ring open= Both 20 Enemy: MA-124 Hunter x6, Baby Neptune x2 Reward: Handgun Bullets x15 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x5 = Tofu 21 Enemy: Sweeper Hunter x2, Crimson Head x4 22 Enemy: Hunter Elite x4, Regis Licker Reward: Shotgun Rounds x7, SMG = Barry/ Green Herb, Handgun Bullets x30 = Tofu 23 Enemy: Hunter Elite x8 Reward: SMG Ammo x40 = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x20 = Tofu 24 Enemy: Nemesis Reward: Magnum Rounds x6, F.Aid Spray = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x7, Green Herb = Tofu 25 Enemy: Hyper Zombie x6 Reward: Handgun Ammo x30, Red Herb = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x5 = Tofu 26 Enemy: T-103 x2, Enhanced Licker x3, Crimson Head x2, Reward: SMG Ammo x20 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x15, Green Herb = Tofu 27 Enemy: Bandersnatch x2, MA-124 Hunter x3 Reward: Handgun Bullets x15, G+R Herb = Barry/ Magnum, Magnum Rounds x6 = Tofu/ LAB Emergancy Exit Unlocked = Both 28 Enemy: T-103 x2, T-104 Reward: Shotgun Shells x28, G+R+B Herb = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x40 = Tofu 29 Enemy: Thanatos Reward: Handgun Bullets x10, SMG Ammo x30, Green Herb = Barry/ Magnum Rounds x6, Handgun Bullets x15 = Tofu 30 Enemy: Iron Maiden x4, Teargas x2 Reward: Shotgun Shells x14, Handgun Bullets x15, Magnum Rounds x2 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x50, Shotgun Shells x7 = Tofu 31 Enemy: Ivan x2 Reward: Shotgun shells x14, Magnum Rounds x12, SMG Ammo x60, F.Aid Box = Barry/ Shotgun Shells x20, Handgun Bullets x25, G. Herb x3 = Tofu 32 Enemy: T.A.L.O.S Reward: Shotgun Shells x30, Handgun Bullets x60, Magnum Rounds x18, SMG Ammo x120 = Barry/ Handgun Bullets x50, Shotgun Shells x38, Magnum Rounds x12 oo Enemy: All creatures encountered in the minigame in order of strengh About: The Infinity round gives you no more ammunition, you must kill as many enemies as you can before you run out of ammo and die. This round tests ability of conservation. Unlockable Features Do specific things to unlock extra's in the main game Barry Burton - Finish up to oo Round with Barry Tofu - Finish up to oo round with Tofu Barry - Sandwich Costume: Achieve an A ranking or better with Barry Tofu - HUNK Costume in Survivor Climax: Achieve an A ranking or better with Tofu Category:Fan Fiction